


Unfinished Kura/Nev

by Opalsong



Series: The Best Defense Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Happy Plants, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please."</p><p>Kurama had heard that word, that tone, far too often to mistake it. So... that was it, was it? Since Neville wasn't looking at him, Kurama allowed himself to smirk wickedly, and he leaned down. "Neville," he murmured into the boy's ear, "do you have a hard-on?"</p><p>Alternate version of a scene in A Good Offense ch. 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Kura/Nev

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfinished Kura/Nev thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97133) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras/Unfinished%20KuraNev%20thing.mp3) | 13:47 | 12.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[BD/GO Extras Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras%20Podbook.m4b) | 2:44:49 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unfinished-kuranev) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-defensegood-offense-extras-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Whomping Willow and the Snowball Fight_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
